In many instances, large flexible covers and/or tarpaulins are utilized to cover various objects for long periods of time. Covers and tarpaulins of this type are frequently required to incorporate ventilation openings in order to provide sufficient ventilation for object beneath the cover. However, cover and tarpaulin ventilation openings should be located at the highest angular section of the covering or tarpaulin and for this reason covers and tarpaulins are not preprovided with ventilation openings unless they are specially constructed for a particular object to be covered. Accordingly, when a cover or tarpaulin is to be placed over an object to be covered, inasmuch as it is important that ventilation openings be placed at or near the highest angular section of the covering, placement of the ventilation openings is best determined after the cover or tarpaulin has been placed in position.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cover or tarpaulin ventilator which may be readily applied to a cover in a desired position thereon after the cover has been placed over an object to be covered.
Various different forms of cover ventilators and other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat No. 4,184,414 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,410, 2,601,820, 2,709,402, 2,713,210, 2,804,006, 3,012,812, 3,031,943, 3,049,836, 3,062,125, 3,164,078, 3,892,169 and 4,050,363.